


On His Knees

by Devon_T_Hale



Series: Sterek Drabble Babbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW Art, and derek loving it, derek really loves stiles' mouth, derek's favorite thing, stiles on his knees for derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devon_T_Hale/pseuds/Devon_T_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves Stiles when he's on his knees</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork is not mines, so if you know who it belongs to please tell me.

Derek loved when Stiles was like this, so horny and desperate for his cock. 

After nights like tonight, where the adrenaline was running high, Stiles wanted one thing and that was Derek. Not sweet and caring Derek, but rough and demanding Derek. 

The moment they walked into the loft that night Stiles had one thing on his mind and that was getting Derek's cock in his mouth. 

Derek had barely gotten the door close before Stiles jumped him. 

"Off, I need them off Derek" Stiles demanded, while pulling on Derek's clothes. 

Derek let Stiles pull off his shirt and run his hands down his abs. 

"Have I told you how much I love your abs?"

"You may have once or twice" Derek chuckled.

Stiles slowly ran the tips of his fingers over each of Derek's abs. 

"Derek" Stiles whined. 

"Yeah baby?" 

"Derek, I want"

"What do you want baby? Tell me." Derek demanded with a low growl. 

"Please Derek, you know what I want." 

"Tell me Stiles. Say it." 

"God damn it Derek, I want you to fuck my mouth."

"Good boy" said Derek with a smirk. 

"Fuck you" 

"Not yet" 

Stiles was about to undo Derek's pants, but was stopped by Derek.

"What? I thought you wanted this?"

"I do, but you know how I want it" Derek dragged Stiles to him and kissed him hard then whispered in his ear "I want you naked while you do this." 

Derek let go of him and looked at him expectantly.

Stiles slowly dragged his shirt over his head, deciding to tease Derek, he ran his hands over his chest letting a finger drag over a nipple Stiles let out a soft moan. 

"Stop teasing" growled Derek. 

Stiles just smirked and dragged his hands down to the waistband of his pants, undoing the buckle. Throwing a teasing look to Derek, Stiles began to pull his pants down his hips. Than dropped them to fall to the floor. He stepped out of his pants and looked up to Derek with a teasing look. 

Derek had enough of Stiles teasing. 

"You fucking tease" was all the warning Stiles got before Derek ripped off his underwear. 

Finally naked Derek pushed him to his knees. 

"Take them off Stiles" 

Stiles did as he was told, unbuckling Derek's pants and pushing them down his legs. Derek helped him get them off from around his feet. 

Once the pants were gone, Stiles quickly pushed down Derek's boxer briefs but didn't remove them completely, too much in a rush to get his mouth on Derek's cock. 

The moment Derek's cock was freed Stiles wasted no time taking the head into his mouth. 

Stiles suckled on the tip savoring Derek's unique taste. 

Letting go with a pop, Stiles gave Derek's hard cock a few kitten licks while looking up at Derek. 

Derek had his thrown back in pleasure and panting slightly panting, Stiles wanted more. 

So took Derek's cock back into his mouth sucking slowing at first, but with each bob of his head he took down more and more of Derek. 

In a few minutes Stiles was able to take Derek all the way down to the root and was ready for his favorite part. 

Stiles took one of Derek's hands and placed it in his hair. A sign to Derek that Stiles was ready. 

Looking down at Stiles, Derek gripped his hair and prepared to give Stiles what he wanted. 

Derek started to move his hip slowly, shallowly thrusting his cock into Stiles' mouth not going to deep. 

Stiles squeezed Derek's thigh and Derek thrusts began to speed up. 

Derek couldn't take it anymore, Stiles mouth was just so warm and perfect, he wasn't going to last long. 

Stiles sensed that Derek was going to cum soon, so the next time Derek deep throated him Stiles swallowed around his cock head.

Derek felt Stiles swallow and snarled in pleasure. With a few more thrusts Derek was ready to cum, tightening his grasp on Stiles hair Derek pushed in one last time and came down Stiles throat.

 

Stiles felt Derek's cum flood his mouth and he tried to swallow as much as he could. When Derek was done, he pulled off and began to clean Derek up.

With that done Derek pulled Stiles up and kissed him chasing the taste of himself in Stiles' mouth.

"God babe your mouth is perfect"

Stiles just laughed at Derek's words.

"Now I believe it's your turn" With that Derek picked him up and carried Stiles up to his bedroom.

The only sounds that came from the loft that night was moans and groans.

It's safe to say that, they didn't sleep all night long.  

 

 


End file.
